A Good Morning
by Valori Kei
Summary: Kyle loves waking up next to his most beloved. / Top Kyle, bottom Stan. dark fic, slow reveal.


Hey yall, it sure has been about a minute since I posted anything right? Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy some top kyle/bottom stan!

TW for slow reveal non con

* * *

"Good morning, Stan," Kyle murmured softly into his raven black hair, the scent of it from last night's bath still reminiscent of old spices and nature. Stan groaned softly in response to him, but didn't move from his limp posture, sprawled out under the sheets on his tummy. Kyle smiled, carding his fingers through the unkempt locks in loving, stroking pets, Stan's shoulders rising and rolling back into place with pleasure. "I hope you slept well."

Stan still didn't answer much, perhaps still a little sleepy in general, but Kyle was glad he didn't fight him off when his lanky body slid across his more muscular one. Kyle straddled the backs of Stan's thighs, the blanket falling away to reveal the simple defining lines of Stan's jock strap, the only thing he'd worn to bed last night. "You're so beautiful like this," Kyle praised him with gusto, despite whispering the words. He leaned down over Stan's back, leaving a trail of kisses up his spine and planting a little red hickey at the nape of his neck, a telling marking for everyone to know what would transpire between them. Laid out on Stan like this, Kyle eagerly leeched the warmth from his sleep-heavy body for a moment, gladly basking in the radiance of his personal sun, bed warmer, and...

A blind hand pat around the bedside table, soon enough finding his lube, and Kyle reluctantly raised up off of Stan to get him ready. The first finger caused a stir, the second a muffled whine, the third a pained gasp and the arch of his spine. Kyle paused and just worked the three for a while as Stan continued to rattle, his wrists shaking and his head buried deep in the pillow. Tremors tingled up and down his spine as Kyle toyed with his entrance, his body reacting on its own to his ministrations. "There, that's it... I'm adding another. Just relax a bit more- as much as I like you being tight for me, I don't want it to hurt any more than it needs to," Kyle spoke softly to him as a form of distraction, but Stan nearly yelled at the next insertion. Kyle focused on the squelch of his fingers pushing in and out of that incredible heat, the way Stan opened up to accommodate him, those panting moans and sniffles from the spread of pillows.

"Perfect," Kyle deemed him, removing his hand and chuckling at the way Stan's body instantly sank further into the mattress with relief, his ass looking perky and adorable as it awaited Kyle, it's master, from the black frames of the elastic bands. Kyle poured more lube onto himself, coating his member generously for Stan's sake. Stan shuddered and whimpered, shifting under Kyle with a graceful undulation of his spine, his muscles contracting with anticipation. "Shhhhh, it's alright," Kyle shushed him, a slick hand squeezing a perky cheek and pulling it apart from its neighboring globe, revealing Stan's pink hole glistening from its preparation.

Stan's hands clenched into fists and he buried his face back in the pillow as Kyle eased his way inside, working himself in short rolling waves until finally Stan yielded to him. Kyle bottomed out, Stan throbbing around him as those fists released into dangling, limp hands, the rattling coming to an end. "Shhh," Kyle murmured again, pressing affectionate kisses to Stan's ear as his whole body quivered beneath him, his arms straining high over his head, purple bruises beginning to bloom around metal. "It's alright, I'll be more gentle this time."

Even with the reassurance, Stan choked around the gag in his mouth upon Kyle's first genuine thrust, fresh tears dribbling down his cheeks as he struggled for a full breath of air. Kyle had one hand gripping the waistband of his strap, the other nestled in his hair, his breathing still hot against the back of Stan's neck as their skin roughly clapped together again. He tried to cry out, but every noise was muffled and every thrust too overwhelming to allow him the mercy of remembering what words were. Every inch of Kyle that was in him burned, only sporadically saved by odd thrusts that brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him, thus far one of the two good things about this set up.

Seeming to read him like an open book he'd memorized front to back, Kyle slid a hand under Stan and stroked his half-mast to fullness, leaving Stan a simmering, whimpering mess of pained arousal. "See, Stan? It does feel good for you, I knew it. Shhhh, mmm... just like that, right? Your skin is so soft, even when you're hard like this. Just relax, you should know by now that I always take care of you first."

True to his word, Kyle worked him up to the edge and then right off of it, Stan's body flung into involuntary ecstasy as he was left to spill himself into the strap and the sheets beneath them, overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. Kyle massaged his length until he was absolutely sure he had milked Stan for all he was worth, smearing the leftovers on the bed sheets next to them. With Stan taken care of, Kyle decided to reward himself. He wriggled back some on Stan's legs before hoisting his hips up via tugging on Stan's jock strap bands, Stan choking on a sob as he was dutifully readjusted.

With better leverage and a better angle, Kyle held Stan firmly, fucking him roughly and relishing in every single noise Stan let slip. His captive hung his head limply before struggling to raise it on a particularly deep thrust, and the cry he let loose was enough to bring Kyle to completion. He shuddered as he shot his load in its entirety into Stan, the both of them shaking together as the aftershocks wracked through their bodies. When he reclaimed his breath at length, Kyle slowly pulled out, a gushing stream of his cum spilling from Stan's used and abused hole after him. He sighed with relief, letting Stan crumple down to the bedsheets again as the tension in him evaporated.

Soft and satisfied, Kyle moved back and stretched, his body warm and relaxed after a blissful orgasm. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for the cloth and sponge still in the pail from Stan's sponge bath yesterday, taking his time with cleaning up his beloved with the cold water. Stan didn't move or make any further sounds, but Kyle smiled at seeing those hurt blue eyes and the desolate tear tracks when Stan chanced a look back at him. Kyle placed a kiss to Stan's cheek and stood up fully, tucking himself away in the process. "I'll get breakfast ready. After you've eaten, I'll get the DVD player for you and you can watch a movie while I do some work. After lunch I'll probably want another round, and after that I'll give you a full wash and groom. You can nap again at that point, and while you do I'll go shopping for dinner's groceries. I'm thinking you'll probably want burgers tonight. I'll be back," Kyle assured him when he saw Stan's gaze start to fade and gloss over, knowing it would be better to not overwhelm his fragile mind with so much information at once. He gave Stan one more kiss, and just another after that, then straightened in earnest this time. "I love you, Stan," he reminded him, then turned to leave Stan cuffed, gagged, and naked in his bed for the 17th morning in a row, with many more to follow.

* * *

thanks for reading! I also wanted to shamelessly plug that I run a SP Multishipper Discord Server, PM me if you'd like an add link! All are welcome.


End file.
